What Happens When You Move To Konoha
by transistortion
Summary: TenTen and her family are moving to Konoha, along with her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. In Konoha lies the greatest pranksters: Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara. Will there be war or love?[no annonymous reviewers]
1. Moving and the Greatest Pranksters

Ok, yeah…. Well…-- I really hope people like this story….

**It's a NejixTenTen thingamabob…**

**Enjoy! **

Moving and the Greatest Pranksters

" WHHAAAAATTTTT?"

This scream echoed through the hallways, floated through the rooms and out the windows, causing sirens to break out and windows to shatter dramatically.

People whipped around confusedly to see where this scream had come from. Of course, not one expected this scream of injustice would be coming from the very mouth of...

"TenTen! Calm down!"

TenTen was blazing. They were all sitting in the living room, when her father announced that he needed to talk to Sakura. She was confused for a while, as her father told her his 'announcement.' No, she walked back and forth in front of her father and her brother, looking like she was about to electrify them all with bolts of her fury. She was mad. She was angry.

She was...

" DAD! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She finally burst out, her face red. Her eyes were on fire as her dad threw his hands up and sighed. Her brother (a/n: yes! She has a brother. Don't like it? DEAL WITH IT.) glared at her.

" Look, brat, we are moving! Dad got a better job at the University of Konoha. They're paying him twice the amount they're paying him here! It's the best opportunity we have! You can go to University, we can live better off-"

" Look, Takuro, you know you don't want to go either! So why the heck are you hiding it?" TenTen retorted, quite flabbergasted.

Her father finally sighed and put a hand on the shaking girl. " Look, TenTen. How about I propose this. We'll live in Konoha for one school year. If I think we should go back, or if we have ANY problems, we'll come right back! Alright?"

TenTen eyes filled up with tears, as she knew there was no way to get out of this. Of course, she never tried crying yet...

" Daddy..." she pouted, tears filling her eyes, threatening to spill over. " I'll be so lonely over there...no friends, no people I know...how will I catch up on school work? How will I adapt! Ino is my best friend... I can't live without her!" She racked with sobs and fell to the ground, her body shaking.

Her dad chuckled softly and TenTen's eyes widened. Wha...

"TenTen, TenTen...is that all your worried about? Did I not tell you..." here he leaned down to tip her chin and grin broadly, "Ino is coming with us!"

TenTen's eyes brightened enormously. " She... She is?"

Her dad grinned and Takuro smiled.

" Yes! They're both coming for the year. Feel better now?" Takuro asked , sneering slightly.

He crossed his arms as TenTen leapt up from her kneeling position, yelping with joy.

" Daddy, I'm going to Ino's house, alright?" TenTen squealed and her dad nodded , happy that his daughter was joyful again. TenTen gave a joyful laugh and quickly stomped on Takuro's feet.

"That's for calling me a brat!" TenTen grinned as Takuro winced. She threw on her sneakers and ran out the door , heading for the mansion that Ino lived in. Even if she was going off to some foreign island for a whole entire year...at least she had Ino! It was going to be an adventure!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quiet chatter echoed in the hallways, as students rushed to their lockers to pull out their books for the next few periods. People in clusters talked animatedly, giggles erupting as gossip was exchanged and rumors flew through the air.

The atmosphere was light and happy as a bell hammered through the halls. It startled the students as they began to rush to their classrooms, as doors slammed.

Hushed whispering was heard in one of the corners.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, Yeah!"

"Great! Plan A is ready for action..."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Yes, I'm absolutely sure!"

"Okay... But you know we can get in huge trou-"

"Your always worrying, aren't you? Come on! The best part of revenge is WATCHING it!"

So their footsteps pattered down the empty hallway, as they threw open the doors. The teacher stood angrily at the door as they walked in.

"You two are late, AGAIN!"

"Sorry," They both muttered , and hurried to their seats. The teacher shook his head, and turned to the classroom. They were all standing next to their seats, waiting for the teacher to command them to sit down.

"Alright. Sit down."

Together, they sat down. Of course, none of them was expecting...

_FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTT_

"EEEEEWWWWWW!" The classroom screamed, as they all got up quickly. A stink filled the air, as 30 stink bombs were set off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the screams that shook the school. Everyone raced around, many of them banging the windows and fruitlessly trying to yank the door open in a way to escape.

The classroom yelled and screamed and the teacher yelled with panic clear in his voice, " Get out! Get out!"

With everyone pinching their noses tight, they raced out of the room, rubbing their behinds and screaming bloody murder.

Leaving behind two culprits, laughing their heads off.

"SHIKAMARU NARA AND NEJI HYUUGA!" The whole class shouted at the two guilty members of the classroom.

Shikamaru grinned. "Yes?"

The teacher turned pure red, his neck and ears both flushed even deeper than an apple. "You two are in for it!" he growled through clenched teeth. "I'm going to escort you BOTH to the office!"

Shikamaru sighed. "You might want to take a bath first. Walking beside a skunk isn't my idea of a nice-"

The teacher yelped and the class tittered as Neji shook his head sadly. It was never a dull moment when you were with Shikamaru Nara!

The teacher just pointed down the hallway, and both guilty students began to troop down the hall, their heads hung dramatically.

"That was our best joke yet!" Shikamaru crowed, once they were out of sight. Neji shook his head.

"You know we should really stop-" he said seriously, but Shikamaru clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You ain't backing up on me , are you?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji grinned. "Of course not. I was going to say we should stop making ourselves LOOK guilty. Do these pranks secretly."

Shikamaru nodded, his hand on his chin. "Great idea!"

Neji grinned. Both of them were known as the biggest pranksters of all time at their old school. Well, Shikamaru mostly the pranks. Neji was the assistant. But it was usually Neji who made the brilliant ideas.

It started all when one of the teachers had brought Shikamaru and Neji down in front of the whole class a year ago. Humiliated, they began to plot revenge. Jokingly, they devised a plan to embarrass the teacher. Of course, turning his teeth green, putting wet cement in his shampoo bottle and glue in his coffee cup turned their joke into a master prank.

Which brought them to this present day.

Neji was expected to be a leader when he grew up. The only son of the wealthy, famous Hyuuga Family put a lot of responsibility on the young sixteen-year-old boy. He was serious, focused; boring... all those qualities was his identity before Eriol moved in.

He was encouraged to make friends with the boy, for some reason he was not sure of yet. He knew Shikamaru had much intelligence, just like him, which made all their pranks a lot easier to carry out. Yet, his qualities began to change once he began to hang around Shikamaru. Suddenly he had a sense of humor.

Yes, very surprising. So, one thing led to another and now Neji is opening the door to the office, about to be laid down with some heavy-duty detentions.

…**So, how was it?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**REVIEW!**

**--**


	2. The Plane Ride and Neji’s Punishment

**Alrighty next chapter:D **

**Someone had asked me about ShikaxIno pairing; Yes, there is going to be ShikaxIno stuff.**

**On with the story!**

The Plain Ride and Neji's Punishment

"Ino? Ino!" TenTen yelled , her feet flying every which way in her excitement. She ran up the curb, and jumped over Ino's rose bushes.

She sped down the long driveway, and after conferring with the guard, burst through the mahogany doors.

"INO!" she screeched and footsteps pounded down the stairs. TenTen hopped from one skate clad foot to the other, waiting impatiently for her best friend to come. Soon, a blonde haired, blue-eyed woman came bounding towards her.

"What is it, TenTen?" she asked, her eyes wide with worry.

TenTen grinned enormously, and tipped her head back , laughing.

"You never told me!" TenTen burst out, grabbing Ino's hands and swinging her around. Ino giggled at TenTen's giddiness, her face still scrunched up with confusion. What was TenTen getting at? And why was she so EXTRA happy?

"Okay, TenTen! Calm Down! Tell me what you're talking about!" Ino demanded trying to seat the giddy TenTen down. TenTen sat down for two seconds before leaping up again.

"This is soooooo cool! We are going to have so much fun!" TenTen smiled, holding out her arms and spinning in a circle.

Ino shook her head at TenTen's silliness. "Okay, TenTen. Tell me clearly. What are you TALKING ABOUT? I'm in the dark here!"

TenTen just smiled blissfully.

TenTen just flopped on her back and grinned up at Ino.

"Didn't your mother tell you? We're moving to Konoha!" TenTen squealed, clapping her hands.

Ino felt herself grow dizzy. " Wha..." she said, as the information sunk in.

" You and Me…" TenTen enunciated slowly, her eyes bright, "Are going to Konoha for a year! Isn't it exciting?"

Ino smiled faintly. Yes... that was very exciting. Too bad she wasn't ready for it.

THUMP.

"Ino? Ino? Why did you just faint? Answer me!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji walked home, ignoring the consistent chatter at his arm. He looked around at his neighborhood and sighed. Shikamaru had this big dream that he was going to decorate all of Konoha with Toilet Paper. Sure would be funny to see the Hyuuga Mansion decorated in toilet paper...

Going on...

"Neji? NEJI ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Hinata screeched, her hair standing on end, her eyes electrifying. Her hair turned poofy with bolts of lightning and her clothes flashed red and black. Neji jumped back from the angry girl, shocked.

"Uh...no, I was listening..." Neji stuttered. Quick as can be, Hinata smiled, and latched onto his arm once more. Her clothes turned normal and her hair flitted down to the silky odangos again.

"Like I was saying...there was this new dress at the mall! Only fifty dollars, and I was like, wow..."

As she continued to chatter, Neji groaned underneath his breath. Why me? He thought. Why me? He had to do something about Hinata fast! He had to call Shikamaru...maybe they can play a matchmaker prank. He heard Naruto had broken up with Sakura...nah; they were crazy over each other.

Hmm...this was hard! No wonder, Hinata was always following him! No other guy could stand her!

"Look, Hinata, we're home!" Neji announced, his voice relieved. Hinata stared at him suspiciously, before grinning and hopping along.

"Tomorrow, we're going to go on a picnic! Okay, my Neji(a/n: alright. I'm sorry for creeping you out with one sided HinataxNeji crap. I mean…gahr! It's fanfiction, deal with it.)? It'll be so romantic!" Hinata said in a hushed voice, hearts in her eyes.

Neji sweat dropped and tried to walk past her. "I am not YOURS, Hinata!"

Hinata crossed her arms. "Hmpf. Be that way. I'll just tell Hiashi your being mean to me-"

"FINE FINE! For God's sake, Hinata, you are..." He opened the door to the mansion, and a serious servant met his eyes.

"Why do you look so...worried?" Neji asked, confused.

The servant shook his head. "Come with me, Neji."

Neji stared at Hinata and she shrugged. They both removed their school bags and followed the servant into the Living room, where Hiashi and Hanabi sat solemnly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

Hiashi stared at him and shook his head. "Today, we have received a call from your school."

Neji gulped. Uh oh...

"We know you and Shikamaru are close...but your actions are unacceptable! Today, after setting stink bombs and whoopee cushions under the student's chairs..."

Hiashi went on and on with his speech and Neji hung his head obediently. He hated whenever this happened. He always had to get a dressing down by his uncle, then by the elders...

It just made him want to show them all once more.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"No, Hiashi-sama."

"I promise, Hiashi-sama."

That was all he said, at the right intervals. His speeches were always alike. He sighed, bored.

"-This time, Neji, you will serve punishment by me, not by the elders."

Neji's head jerked up shocked. What? Did he just say...

"Hiashi-sama..." he trailed off, his white eyes wide.

Hiashi nodded, and Hanabi giggled. "I will make sure this punishment will prevent you from ever being so silly at school again."

Hinata stifled laughter behind him and Neji glared at her. Hinata knew that he was hardly silly... that was exactly the opposite of Neji.

"What is my punishment, Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked, his voice revealing the hint of curiosity. Hiashi's punishments were always... interesting, if you could call them that.

Hiashi got up from his seat, and put his hands behind his back. He rose his head regally and looked at Neji straight in the eye.

"You will have the task of becoming friends with-"

Neji's eyes widened. NOOOO! He screamed inside his head. That was absolutely the WORST punishment in the WORLD! Becoming FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE? What horror!

"Hiashi-sama, please!" He protested, but Hiashi rose his hand to prevent any other protests.

"No, Neji. This punishment MUST be carried out. You will have to be friends with Mr. Umm…forgot his last name's… daughter."

Neji's fists clenched. "WHAT? IS THAT A PUNISHMENT? BECOMING FRIENDS WITH A STUPID GIRL?" He burst out and everyone in the room leaned back, shocked at his behavior.

Hiashi just shrugged. "He will be moving here in two days from Japan (a/n:I'm too lazy to make up a village name…), and will settle down in our area. In fact, right next door."

Neji looked down, his cheeks aflame with his anger.

"You will see to it that you will help her adapt to Konoha life, show her around, help her with school work, since she will be in your grade, your class and your school."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I bet that you had something to do with that!"

Hiashi once more shrugged. "I cannot comment on that remark."

Neji just threw up his hands." FINE, Hiashi-sama. I WILL. I'll be NICE to this STRANGER! Okay?"

With that, he twisted on his heel and stomped up the stairs to his room. Hinata glared at everyone in the room, before also turning away. So they want him to be 'friends' with a girl, eh? Not in my life! Hinata thought, her face scrunching up in determination.

Hiashi sighed and sat back down, as the girls tittered. Someday, Neji, he thought. You'll thank me.

For bringing you to your soul mate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TenTen bounced up and down in the airplane seat, excitedly. It was the first time she was ever on a plane, before.

"Father! Takuro! Ino! Look! There's so many buttons! I wonder what this is!"

She began to press all the buttons she saw on the armrest and Takuro shook his head.

"It's a wonder how she could be sixteen and yet so childish!" he muttered to Ino.

Ino sat down beside TenTen, grinning. It was quite a shock for her when she found out about the move. She personally had no idea...her mother was meaning to tell her when she came back from work.

Of course you couldn't blame Ino... having the information broken to her from a person such as TenTen...well, anyone would faint.

TenTen yelled with disgust as a barf bag shot out from the seat in front of her.

"Ewww! I don't need that!" she yelled.

Takuro smirked. "Don't be so sure of that!"

TenTen smiled at him, innocently. "Why do you say that?"

Takuro shrugged, nonchalantly. "Flying is serious business, squirt. You've never flown on a plane before... you might get a little queasy."

TenTen grinned. "Really. I'll make a bet with you then."

Ino rose her eyebrows. "You sure, TenTen?"

Ino nodded. Absolutely. I bet you ten dollars that I can stand the whole ride to Konoha without once using the barf bag!"

Takuro put a hand on his chin thinking. "And if I can stand the whole ride without the barf bag, you'll have to give me ten bucks!"

TenTen stuck out a hand. "Agreed!"

Takuro shook her hand. "Your on!"

Tomoyo laughed, and Takuro and his father stared at the two, surprised. It sure was to be an interesting trip!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here's your ten bucks, brat!" Takuro spoke threw gritted teeth. His face was green and Ino, TenTen, and her father were laughing their heads off.

"Thank you, big brother! Never mess with the master!" TenTen answered, her eyes alight with humor. Ino and TenTen laughed and walked off, TenTen flipping threw the bills.

"Who knew I could make a hundred bucks off Takuro? He never learns, does he?" TenTen asked, bubbling with laughter.

Ino stared at her. " A hundred dollars?"

TenTen nodded. "For the past two weeks, I've been making bets with him. And every single time, he loses! Talk about dense!"

TenTen and Ino hooked arms, giggling as they walked to the luggage drop off. TenTen stared out the window, looking at the foreign writing, and Konoha that rose from beyond the hills. This is where she was going to live for one year...

And she was going to make the best of it!

**(yawns)**

**Well, I'm as tired as holy hell…**

**Hehe…what will Neji do when he meets TenTen?**

**What will Shikamaru do when he finds out?**

**Review and you'll find out…**


	3. Another Prank and Neji meeting his new “

**-Pokes you all-**

**Hey people!**

**Chapter 3 starts in**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Another Prank and Neji meeting his new "friend"

Neji had shoved his hands in his pocket and was walking along the sidewalk, his face angry and determined. He hated this! He wanted to scream, yell, bang a wall, do that stink bomb prank again...

Anything to show up his uncle!

Grr...whenever the elders punished him, they would just add some more training, or do some task, like fight this guy or do this test...

Never make _friends_ with someone!

Neji shuddered at the word. Neji never had many friends, except for Shikamaru. It disgusted him through and through...

"Hey, Neji, wait up!" a voice behind him cried.

Neji stopped and turned around waiting for Shikamaru to catch up to him. Shikamaru finally made it to his side, breathing hard. He looked over at Neji.

"Man, your looking angry today. More than usual."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't heard my 'punishment' yet!"

Shikamaru put a hand under his chin and nodded. "Well, I have heard about it... but I wanted you to say it!"

Neji growled and Shikamaru laughed.

"What? You can't deny how funny that sounds." Shikamaru put a hand on his chest and dramatically posed like he was on a stage performing.

"How horrible! I am forced like Cinderella to be nice to someone! How dreadful! How repulsive! The inhumanity! Friends! I shudder at the word! The sadism! The-"

"Cut it Nara!" Neji growled, and Shikamaru was driven to fits of laughter.

Neji couldn't help the hint of a smile that grew on his lips. To a normal person, it wouldn't sound like a punishment. But in case you haven't noticed...

Well maybe you haven't. Let me just state it again.

Neji Hyuuga isn't normal.

That clear enough for ya?

As they walked to school, Shikamaru calmed down enough to say, "Did you remember the itch powder?"

Neji nodded. "What is it for?"

Shikamaru smiled, mischievously. "Oh, a little present in the underwear of our favorite little teacher."

Neji stared at him, curiously.

"And how will you manage that?"

Shikamaru snapped his fingers. "Genjutsu."(a/n: yes…they have…NINJA MAGIC!)

Neji rolled his eyes. "Using genjutsu isn't very fun, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shrugged. "That's why there will also be red paint on his chair."

Neji grinned. "Good Job!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Innocently, the two students walked into class, standing beside their chairs, like two goody two shoes. The class looked at them suspiciously, as everyone of them kneeled and peered at their chairs, inspecting them inch by inch.

The teacher cleared his throat, glaring at Neji and Shikamaru from the corner of his beady eyes.

"Alright class, sit down."

The class sat down, as the teacher did.

CRUNCH.

"Huh?" the teacher whispered, and got up quickly. Red paint was splattered on his chair. Shikamaru snapped his fingers, and he began to scratch his behind.

"What is going on?" he roared, and the class backed away from the crazy teacher who was scratching his butt.

The teacher roamed the room with his eyes and landed on two snickering perpetrators.

"NEJI HYUUGA, SHIKAMARU NARA!" The teacher screamed, his face red. The whole class cracked up as he itched his butt like crazy, red paint coming off on his fingers. He screamed with terror as he raced around the room, rubbing his butt on the wall, only succeeding to paint the wall red.

He gave a horror-struck look at the laughing class, before running out the door, his toupee flying off his head and onto the ground.

Shikamaru picked it up, and quickly grabbed a super glue bottle that he had been hiding in his pocket, and squirting it onto the underside.

"You forgot your toupee!" he yelled, and the teacher put his hands on his head and yelled , quickly grabbing his toupee and squishing it onto his head. Of course, forgetting that the toupee was being handed to him none other than The Shikamaru Nara.

Transparent white glue oozed from the edges and the teacher halted, a suspicious expression growing on his face.

"What is this..." he whispered, and tried to take it off. Too bad it was stuck to his head...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed once more, and after scratching his butt, and giving a horrified glance to the two culprits, he ran out the door down to the office.

The whole class stared at the two, wondering how they could pull of such a prank.

"That was funny!" Shikamaru cried, wiping a tear off his face.

Neji grinned. "A master piece, if I must say so myself!"

The whole class stared at each other and erupted into loud applause for the two pranksters , who bowed , proudly.

Until the principal growled on the intercom, "Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara, report to the office, IMMEDIATELY!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TenTen looked around at her new room, proudly taking in the pink walls, the pink bed , the pink dresser, the pink pillows...

And we all are wondering what her favorite color is.

She collapsed against her bed, and looked at the brochure that lay on the mattress. It was the brochure to the school she was going to tomorrow. She had already ordered the uniform that was required of all students, and was already told her homeroom class.

Getting up, she peered out her windows, taking in the tall buildings and parks that surrounded her house. It was quite an interesting city... now only if she could get her father to let her explore it.

Her gaze turned to her side and took in the towering mansion. Her jaw dropped as she gazed at it. The mansion made their house look like a bird's egg.

TenTen shook her head. Maybe it was haunted; With ghosts. With chopped off heads. And...

TenTen stifled a scream, as she opened the door. The silence of the house scared her. She knew Ino was here somewhere...

But where?

Carefully, step-by-step, she went down the stairs. Each step echoed in the house, pounding against her ears. When her foot rested on the floor, she stared at the door.

Only a few more steps, TenTen; There isn't any ghost waiting behind that door with a long hook, ready to tear apart your flesh...

She held a fist to her mouth as she took one step and then another and then another...

Her hand rested on the knob and she took a deep breath but suddenly a shadow from outside fell upon her.

Her head jerked up as a dark figure came closer to her door, closer, closer, closer...

The doorbell rang, echoing through the house, pounding the walls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The long scream erupted from her mouth as she fell away from the door and pulling on the knob, causing the door to swing open, revealing a confused Neji.

TenTen continued to scream and she could hear footsteps from upstairs, signaling Ino was coming.

She looked up and saw a black haired boy staring at her. His eyes were cold and serious and she smiled a bit hesitantly. Embarrassment flooded through her veins as she remembered her scream that probably shook up the whole neighborhood.

"Uh...hello, how can I help you?" she asked, her voice terribly squeaky, as she pulled herself up. Ino came pounding down the stairs and ran next to her.

"Who is it?" she asked, staring at Neji as well.

Neji was staring at both of them confusedly. Who were these banshees?

"Hello, my name is Hyuuga Neji, I'm your neighbor and proper etiquette calls for me to introduce you to Konoha for I am the next leader (a/n: NO branch/main house crap…so blah!) of the Hyuuga Clan and am expected to do so."

This speech was made formally and TenTen blinked about five times before replying, quite intelligently, "Huh?"

Ino elbowed her painfully. " I'm Yamanaka Ino."

TenTen smiled. " And I am TenTen."

Neji nodded, his eyes scrutinizing the girl. She had brunette hair, brown eyes, and a light figure. She seemed a bit empty headed, but the shocking color of her eyes drew you away from that note.

"I hope you two will cordially accept my invitation..." he said, his voice bored and drawling.

TenTen stared at him. "Wait a minute... you live in that mansion beside our house, right?"

Neji had a strong urge to roll his eyes. " Yes."

TenTen clapped her hands and giggled. "Ohhhh... and I thought that mansion was haunted! It seems so cold and mysterious in there!"

Just like him, she thought, as she looked him over. Black hair, inquisitive, intelligent white eyes and a cold facade that made you think over any ideas of being friends with him. He was strong and superior and gave them all a, I-am-so-much-better-than-you look.

"Okay, I guess we'll come with you. When do you want us to be at your mansion, thingy?"

Neji glared at her. "Four o'clock tomorrow. After school."

TenTen eyes brightened. "Hey do you go to..."

Neji answered, sharply. "Yes, I do. Bye."

With that, he whirled around and walked off. TenTen stared after him and then looked at Ino. "Wait a minute... I never even told him the name of the school!"

Ino shrugged, peering after the boy. "He seems really cold and out of it."

TenTen shrugged. "Who cares? We have a tour guide!"

Ino giggled as TenTen began hopping around the house, singing, " We have a tour guide, yippee, yippee, do da, we have a tour guide, yippee, yippee, do da!"

Ino suddenly thought of something. "Hey, TenTen, come try on this totally kawaii outfit I made for you!"

TenTen winced. "Are you sure?"

Ino grinned. "Absolutely! COME!"

With that, she pulled on TenTen's arm and dragged her along with her.


	4. The First Day at School

Oh my goshness! I can't believe I'm writing long chapters!

**-Faints-**

**Well, here's chapter 4!**

The First Day at School

"You know, TenTen really should be up by now!" Ino whispered to her uncle as they put away the breakfast dishes.

Her uncle grinned. "Oh, she'll be up. Now you go, and TenTen will come..." her uncle searched his mind for the right word, "shortly!"

Ino stared at TenTen's door where rumbling snores could be heard. "All right..." she said, doubtfully as she turned around and raced out the door where a car was waiting for her.

Her uncle smiled at Takuro who grimaced. "That little brat... what time is it?"

His father checked his watch. "7:58."

Takuro smirked. " She'll be up in, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!" The screech echoed through the house as pounding was heard from TenTen's room as she fought with the blankets and got out, quickly changing into her clothes.

In record time, TenTen came racing down the stairs, her feet tripping on the last step as she fell splat on her face.

"OWWW!" she squealed as she combed her fingers through her hair, grabbed a piece of toast, grabbed her lunch, kissed her father and stomped on Takuro's foot, before dashing out the door.

"BYE!" Her faded out voice cried.

Takuro glanced at his watch. "8:00."

His dad nodded and went back to eating.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji was sitting silently at his desk, glaring coldly at the surface. They were being put under tight surveillance, and had only escaped suspension and expulsion because Neji was the Hyuuga Clan heir, and Shikamaru was well…Shikamaru.

The Hyuuga Clan sure has it's advantages.

He heard a snigger behind him, where Shikamaru was sitting. Neji turned around and rose his eyebrow inquiringly.

"Watch, my descendant. Watch!" was all he would say. Neji rolled his eyes. How mental could this guy get?

Neji felt a bad feeling in his gut, as the (new) teacher flounced her hands and jumped up and down on her heels, giggling excitedly. Neji felt like rolling his eyes again, but he felt like he was doing that too much. His eyeballs would get stuck like that... hey that just gave him a new idea for a prank...

Sadly, the hyper active teacher interrupted his rather enjoyable thoughts.

"Class, Class, settle down!" she said in a squeaky, high-pitched voice to the dead silent class. Everyone raised their eyebrows in disbelief as the woman yelled, "QUIET! How LOUD is it in this CLASS?"

Everyone clapped their hands over their ears as another muffled laugh could be heard from Eriol.

The flunky woman squeaked excitedly, "Today, we have NEW students!"

She looked at the class expectantly, but the class remained silent. Finally, Syaoran drawled, "Yeah."

The sarcastic cheer echoed in the room, erupting the class into muffled giggles. The woman turned red, as she tried to continue. "ANYWAYS, our students come all the way from…I forgot! They're girls!" she announced, as if she was a nurse delivering a baby.

Shikamaru kicked Neji's chair and the teacher cried, "Give a warm welcome to TenTen and Ino Yamanaka!"

A brunette haired girl and a blonde haired girl walked into the class, smiling shyly. The class pattered with light applause as the teacher said in a motherly voice, "How 'bout you sit beside Neji and Ino, you sit beside Shikamaru!"

Neji groaned inwardly, and suddenly the class began to snicker. Neji looked around and realized that he had groaned aloud. TenTen stared at him, trying to understand why he had groaned, clearly not getting it. Ino however, glared at the black haired boy, already resolving to hate him forever.

Shikamaru whooped as Ino settled beside him. "Ah, such a beautiful lady beside me! How would you like a flower?"

Ino smiled at him, hesitantly.

Sigh. She'll soon learn never to accept ANYTHING from Shikamaru ever again!

"Alrig-ahhh!" she screeched as Shikamaru pulled a live spider out of his pocket, instead of the flower she had expected. Ino jerked out of her seat, and fumed as the spider scuttled around the floor, sending girls screaming as it went out the door.

The teacher glared at Shikamaru. She went right up to him and put her face into Shikamaru's. "Let me make sure you will NEVER do that AGAIN!" she spoke through gritted teeth. Shikamaru smiled, roguishly.

"Don't like spiders, eh Mrs. Whoever you are," drawled Shikamaru.

Luckily, the teacher did not hear him and Neji turned and winked at Shikamaru, already formulating another plan.

TenTen slid into the seat beside him and he jerked his chair as far apart as he could from her. TenTen looked at him strangely.

"Hey, Neji... um, are we still up for after school?" TenTen whispered.

Neji glared at her. " No."

TenTen stared at him. " Huh?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Are you dense? I just said no. I can't go. First of all, I don't interact with brats, and second of all, you have ruined my life with your existence, so go back to wherever you came from!"

TenTen jerked back, her brown eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" she asked, harshly.

Neji smirked, and crossed his arms. "You heard me."

TenTen shook her head slowly. "I can't believe it! You are acting like a complete jerk! You are such a..." She sputtered, trying to find the words that describe the fool that sat beside her. Too bad there wasn't one despicable enough to describe him.

Neji sneered. "Too immature to say a swear word? Why am I wasting my time with such an immature brat? Just stay on your side, and don't even look at me, and maybe I can survive the curse of you being born!"

TenTen was flushed with anger. "I have just MET you and you are acting like a complete IDIOT! First, get some manners, you ill tempered, self indulged maniac, and second of all, who are you taking, immature brat? I'm not the one picking fights with people who just moved! What are you, retarded, or did you just fall on your head when you were born! Maybe your mother dropped you, after your ugliness blinded her eyes!"

So then the fight turned into the infamous, 'yo momma disses ' and then turned to,' you're so ugly' then ' you're so dumb' and then...

Ino stared at the two squirreling individuals in front of her.

"I think they're going to be really good friends , huh?" she whispered.

Shikamaru smirked. "The best of friends."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Neji, guy, what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked at lunch, waving his arms about.

Neji leaned sullenly against the tree, glaring at TenTen. Somehow, TenTen's cheerful dense little face had won over the class and was now stretching over the whole school.

He growled. What was so good about that brat? She was so... ugh, happy and empty headed!

Not to mention his punishment...

That just made him hate her even more!

"What can I do, Shikamaru?" Neji sighed, and crossed his arms, a scowl on his face. "I can't stand being around that perky thing, without insulting her. How am I going to be FRIENDS with her?"

Shikamaru groaned. "You were on the right track, man. Offering to take her for a tour around Konoha... and you just HAD to mess it up!"

Neji growled, "What about you, Mr. I'm always Right? Were you being FRIENDLY when you scared that Yamanaka girl?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Hey, she loves my jokes!"

Neji sneered, " Oh yeah? That's why she was giving you dirty looks for the whole day?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, she'll be my friend way faster than TenTen would be yours!"

Neji groaned. "Just shut up."

Shikamaru smiled. "Sure thing. If you really hate her, then let it show. A couple of pranks should put her in her place!"

Suddenly, it was like a light bulb had shone onto of Neji's head. "That's... brilliant! I can prank her! Oh, this is going to be GOOD!"

Shikamaru laughed as Neji slapped him a high five. "Operation: Prank TenTen and Ino!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Grr...that BOY makes me so MAD, I want to STRANGLE him with my OWN BARE HANDS!"

Well, those weren't exactly the words coming from TenTen's mouth, but from all her mumbling and strangling motions with her fists, you get the gist of it.

"You know what I head from Temari, one of the girls in our class?" Ino suddenly said.

TenTen stopped her insane motions and asked, "What?"

"Neji and Shikamaru are the school's biggest pranksters. They've scared all the teachers and faculty members. Anyone who gets in their way, is soon punished..."

Ino told TenTen this, hoping that TenTen would stop her revenge plans, after she realized how dangerous it was.

TenTen's eyes got a magnificent gleam in them. "Oh really...Now, that doesn't mean I'm not as good of a prankster..."

Ino shook her head. "God, TenTen, I've never seen you so angry before!"

TenTen turned to her best friend, her brown eyes blazing. "ANGRY! ANGRY ISN'T EVEN CLOSE!"

Ino backed off, as TenTen went on ranting about how Neji was stupid, mean, this and that ...

Suddenly, voices behind them halted TenTen angry outburst.

"Hinata, get off of me!"

"FINE, Neji, I will! But will you at least hold my hand! I feel so lonely..."

"God, Hinata, get a teddy bear."

"NEJI!"

"Sorry...Sorry... jeez..."

The two figures soon rounded the corner and came straight towards TenTen and Ino. Neji halted, seeing TenTen.

Both of them glared heavily at each other.

"Uh..." Ino said, as TenTen put her hands on her hips and leaned up to Neji.

"Soo..." she said.

Neji put his hands on his hips and leaned up to TenTen.

"Soo..." he said.

The glaring contest went on for quite a long time, until Ino began to cough. Neji said mischievously, "You might want to watch out tomorrow. You might find a couple of presents waiting for you."

TenTen said in a equally malicious voice , "And maybe I'll return the favor, Hyuuga. But expect MY presents to be more satisfying than yours ever will be!"

Neji's eyebrows rose. "Oh yeah?"

TenTen retorted, " Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Ino.

Ino dragged TenTen home and Hinata dragged Neji to the mansion, as the two kept on yelling at each other, quite immaturely, might I add, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

**And that was the final chapter….NOT!**

**I wouldn't do that….**

**Maybe I would, but…I like this story…**

**NEXT TIME!**

_The first pranks against our lovely TenTen and Neji!_

**Love,**

**Kurisutenu Chan**

**(or Kristen)**


	5. In which Neji and TenTen have a wonderfu

**Woohoo!**

**I'm on a roll today!**

**2 chapters!**

**Guess what song inspired me to write the second chapter of the day?**

**FUNKYTOWN!**

**:D**

**Sometimes, I think I have the mentality of a telletubbie…**

**Well here's chapter 5!**

In which Neji and TenTen have a wonderful wake-up

The sun rose quietly, brightening the sky with its luminous rays. It shined upon the world, lightly flooding pools of lights where ever it shown. The rays of light filtered through the windows, shining upon people's faces as they awoke to a brand new day. The rivers rippled with the serenity of the morning, and the birds sang a cheerful song that drifted through the hearts of all...

Except...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Two screams of horror echoed from two houses. TenTen leapt from bed, pulling slimy worms out of her hair as she jumped around her room, shrieking in disgust.

For some reason, instead of waking up to a blissful morning, she awoke to a worm lying on her cheek. When she pulled the worm off, she realized she was lying in a bed full of slimy, despicable, contemptible, sticky wet WORMS in her bed!

She let out another horrified yell as she brushed all the worms off her bed, breathing hard in fright.

Soon, the fright turned to anger, and the anger turned to fury and the fury turned to revengefulness, and the revengefulness turned to pure out rage!

Neji Hyuuga was GOING DOWN

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji woke up screaming as a pitcher of wet garbage fell from his ceiling.

Disgusting slimy indescribable piles of garbage slopped on his head as he jumped from his bead yelling his head off. Why did he just wake up to an avalanche of garbage? And how come it seemed to fall on him RIGHT WHEN HE WOKE UP?

"WHY DID GARBAGE JUST FALL ON ME!" he screamed as he threw banana peels, stinky diapers and wet vegetable peels from his head and clothes. He shuddered thinking about the slop that didn't seem to be one thing or another. He didn't want to know what that used to be...

He quickly took off his shirt and climbed his way to the bathroom. After he came out, he somehow cleaned it all up. He now had a new mission.

To make TenTen's life Hell!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino sat in the class, waiting for the bell to ring and for TenTen to come. For some reason, she was always late and for some stranger reason, she heard a lot of screaming, yelling and stomping around going on in her room.

She already knew TenTen was weird...maybe TenTen was having fun with her imaginary friend? When Ino was four, TenTen did tell her that her imaginary friend was named Bobo and he liked chicken wings..

As the bell rang, a black haired boy slid into the seat next to hers. He smiled at her flirtatiously and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ino of course did the sensible thing. She took her chair and moved it two feet away from him.

Shikamaru moved his seat right up to hers, and grinned slyly at her again. Ino growled and shifted her chair again.

Shift.

"Grr..."

Shift.

"Grr..."

Shift.

"Grr.."

"Excuse me, Miss. Yamanaka and Mr. Nara, will you please explain why you two are at the other end of the room when your seats are over on the opposite end?"

Ino and Shikamaru both looked up amid snickers of laughter among their classmates. Their teacher (a new one...again) was looking at them from over his long spindly glasses and raised a bushy gray eyebrow.

"Answer me, please!"

Shikamaru smiled harmlessly as Ino blushed. "I was just showing my good friend, Ino how chairs in Konoha move. She has informed me that her culture's chairs are quite different..."

Neji gaped at Shikamaru's from his seat and Ino rolled her eyes. The teacher just tutted and growled, "Get back to your seats, both of you, and any more flirting will not be tolerated!"

At this Ino flushed deeper than a tomato and Shikamaru smirked as the whole class erupted into laughter. Neji stared at Shikamaru pointedly and he shrugged.

As the teacher was yelling at the class to be quiet or face his stinky breath, the class heard a scuffling and a banging sound as the doors outside the classroom door was being banged. Squeaky footsteps pounded on the floor and they could hear panting.

Books clattered in the hallway and a distinct, "Crap!" could be heard. It was feminine and Ino slapped a hand to her forehead as she recognized the voice.

The teacher blinked as more scuffling, panting, cursing and book dropping could be heard. Finally the teacher got fed up for the person to enter the classroom and flung the door open.

The door revealed a disheveled TenTen, on her hands and knees, picking up papers. At the sight of the staring class and the glaring teacher, she squeaked and her papers went flying over her head again.

"Who are you and WHY ARE YOU LATE?" the teacher bellowed and TenTen visibly cowered.

"I-I-I" TenTen stuttered and the teacher leaned down his eyes bulging, magnified by the coke bottle glasses.

"SPEAK PROPERLY! ARTICULATE!" he screamed at TenTen and TenTen began to tense as Neji began to snicker. Ino glared at Neji and this caused Shikamaru to snicker as well.

TenTen glanced up at the snickering and saw Neji. Instantly her sweet, innocent brown eyes turned into the eyes of a very pissed wildcat.

"I WAS LATE BECAUSE OF THAT IDIOT SITTING RIGHT THERE!" TenTen screamed and the class jumped as Neji stared at TenTen.

"HE DUMPED WORMS IN MY BED!" She yelled, her hair flying in all directions her face red.

Ino grew thoughtful. No wonder she was screaming and yelling...I guess it wasn't Bobo coming back for a reunion..

Neji got up, growing furious as well. "WELL YOU DUMPED GARBAGE ON ME!"

"THAT ISN'T AS WORSE AS WORMS!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

Finally the teacher bellowed, "SHUT UP AND GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW!"

The two quarrelling students stopped and just settled for glaring. TenTen collected her papers, without once taking her eyes of Neji.

She walked to her desk and moved her chair as far away from Neji as possible. Neji did the same and they both stuck their tongue out each other.

"This means war!" They both growled at each other and the teacher glared at them, as he turned around to write his name on the board in squeaky chalk marks.

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands at the back of his head.

"Young love... so sweet!" he said, loudly.

Both TenTen, Neji and even Ino turned to Shikamaru and unanimously shouted, "SHUT UP, SHIKAMARU!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji brooded as he sat at the lunch table, staring at the ever so cheerful TenTen. He hated her. He hated her guts. He hated those sparkling brown eyes. He hated those silky brown locks. He hated that light figure, that sense of humor, the way she challenged him, the way she talked, laughed, walked...

HE HATED HER!

He let out another low growl as Shikamaru plopped down beside him and let out a breath.

"Quite an interesting week, might I say!"

Neji glared at his noodles. "Interesting? Ha! More like horrific."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I tend to think of TenTen and Ino not as rivals..."

Neji glanced at him curiously as Shikamaru peered at him. "But more like...partners...in business..."

Neji stared at him for a full ten seconds before bursting into laughter. And when I say laughter, I mean laughter. Rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach, even the tears that appeared in his eyes.

Shikamaru stared at the hysterical teen in wonder. Who knew such a serious boy could have such a laughing fit? Probably to make up for all those years he never even cracked a smile...

Finally, after about ten minutes of nearly having an asthma attack, Neji got up weakly and said, "Say that again! That was funny!"

Shikamaru glared at the black haired boy in mock disgust. "Really, Neji. To actually have a sense of humor...I'm ashamed of you!"

Neji just shrugged a smile still on his face. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him and Neji turned to see TenTen staring at him. He glared at her full force and she narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly a tall, boy with cockatoo tail styled black hair (a/n: guess who?) walked over to TenTen. She broke from the glaring contest and for a couple of minutes, they were chatting. TenTen broke into giggles and a blush was evident from five miles away. The boy grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder before walking away, winking at Neji.

Neji nearly grew red with anger as he glared at the dark haired boy. He was flirting with TenTen! That was...That was…

"Feeling jealous?"

The remark shocked Neji out of his skin and he whirled around to see a smirking Shikamaru.

Neji rolled his eyes Shikamaru trying to appear nonchalant. "Jealous of my enemy? Hmpf. Right..."

Shikamaru let out his breath. "Do you know who that was?"

Neji shook his head and Shikamaru grinned. "Sasuke Uchiha. One of the most popular guys in the school and named to be the hottest. I heard he has played six girls at one time before...amazing…"

Neji just rolled his eyes, and punched himself for starting the rolling the eyes habit again. Didn't he tell himself to stop? But it belonged here! Shikamaru was the only guy Neji knew who respected those who can play more than three girls at once...

"Whatever...I don't care... Actually Sasuke's little flirting skills with TenTen will maximize by two hundred... with the prank that I have in mind..."

Shikamaru's eyes brightened enormously as he leaned down to hear Neji's prank.

When Neji was finished, Shikamaru whistled. "Nice one, Neji... but are you going to act all innocent and nice while these prank is in the making?"

Neji guffawed. "Hell no! She deserves all the cruelty she can get!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you supposed to be 'nice' to her? Be her friend? That was your punishment, you know!"

Neji stared at Shikamaru. "DAMN! I forgot..."

Shikamaru grinned as Neji banged the table.

"She just pisses me off soo much...But who cares? What will Hiashi-sama do to me if I don't carry out this one punishment?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Things like these have dire consequences..."

But Neji wasn't listening. He was already contemplating a plan for his Master Prank...on TenTen...

And these pranks will be carried out on the one day that brings chills down the spine of every boy in the world...

Valentines Day...


	6. In which TenTen and her family get invit

Yeah… 

**Ok… umm…**

…**YOUR MOM!**

**All right on with the story.**

In which TenTen and her family get invited for dinner

The next few days passed without incident. A couple more substitute teachers, some homework, some pranks, some dissing fights ...nothing too interesting...

TenTen felt like she was winning. As she walked to her locker on a Friday morning, she talked animatedly with her best friend, Ino.

"Ha! That Hyuuga will never know what hit him! Remember my cafeteria prank? He actually thought that it was chocolate cake? And remember how we posted pictures of Neji as a baby around the school? Now THAT was a masterpiece!" TenTen giggled and Ino laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, they were pretty good pranks!" Ino said as they rounded a corner.

Voices bubbled in the crowds hanging in the hallway. There was ten minutes before the bell rang, and people were making most of their time before it was wasted away by boring teachers trying to teach them about History, or English or something really really boring.

TenTen's eyes sparkled. "Not as good as what I have planned next!"

Ino's eyebrows rose. "You don't wanna know HOW many times I've heard that in the past two weeks we've been here!"

TenTen shrugged. "Hey, I offered to be Hyuuga's friend...too bad he missed the opportunity!"

Ino stared at her speculatively from beneath her blonde locks. "Really..."

TenTen just rolled her eyes at her friend's mysterious behavior. She began to open her locker as she told Ino, "Well this prank will make them so humiliated that they'd wish they'd never been born!"

With a flourish she opened her locker...

And two dozen red roses fell on her.

The hallway hushed as the roses scattered on the floor, the petals landing softly on TenTen's shocked face. A note fluttered down as well, and with shaking fingers, TenTenopened it up.

_Your eyes are like an ocean _

_I feel myself drowning_

_Your brown eyes are captivating_

_Only strengthening my love for you._

Silently, TenTen handed the note to Ino, who read it over and her jaw dropped.

"I bet you this is a prank!" TenTen said between clenched teeth.

Ino waggled her eyebrows. "I think it isn't. I think someone actually has a thing for you!"

TenTen's eyes widened, disbelieving, but as she opened her mouth to reprimand her, a certain cockatoo haired boy walked past her.

"Hey, TenTen!" he said, flirtatiously, and picked up a rose from the ground. He swept down like he was bowing and handed the flower to her.

"For you my lady!" Sasuke said, winking. With that, he walked away, with TenTen staring at him confusedly.

"Why did he give me a flower that came out of my locker?" TenTen asked. "It's not like they're his..."

Ino's eyes widened until hearts appeared. "Oh, this is soooooo romantic! Sasuke probably planted those roses in your locker!"

TenTen's eyebrows narrowed. "Why? So he can ambush me with them, hoping I'll be pricked by a thorn?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "No, silly. He did it so he can show you that he LIKES you?"

TenTen had to blink a couple of times before she fully got that. "Ohhhh... of course not! He just wants to be friends...that's all!"

Ino shrugged. "That's not the way I see it!"

TenTen glared at her and Ino giggled as she went off to her own locker. TenTen was left alone, and she stared at the rose. No one had ever given her a rose...much less two dozen of them...

Smiling, she put it in her bag. It might come in handy, one day!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji and Shikamaru (a/n: you know, I might just start writing Shika) nearly died with laughter as they watched TenTen get ambushed with the roses.

"How'd you get them to fall on her like that?" Syaoran asked, watching TenTen as she read the note.

Shika grinned. "I have no idea..."

Neji raised an eyebrow as they watched on from their secluded spot behind the doors. Suddenly Sasuke sauntered in and instantly, Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sasuke, pretending he was some romantic hero, swept down and gave TenTen a rose.

"This is turning out better than I thought!" Shika said excitedly.

Neji was still watching Sasuke as he winked at TenTen and walked away, TenTen staring after him. Grr...was she getting a crush on him?

Shika had to poke Neji a couple of times before Neji screamed, "WHAT? WHAT?"

Shika smirked. "You know, we can't look suspicious. We have to play our pranks as usual. And be our normal idiotic selves."

Neji nodded. "Right...Right..."

Shika just smiled. "Don't worry. We have a picnic this Monday, and you can make some moves on her then."

Neji took a couple of minutes to understand that, before he yelped and hit Eriol.

"I AM SO NOT INTERESTED IN THAT WOMAN!" He screeched as Shika just pushed him out, laughing knowingly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji opened the door to his house, after staring for a couple of long minutes at TenTen's house. She pissed him off SOOOO much! He wanted to make sure she knew exactly what kind of hell he'd been through these past days!

But for some reason, unknown to him, he found himself standing hidden on the porch, watching TenTen and Ino animatedly talk as they walked home. His eyes narrowed as they landed on TenTen and he growled deep in his throat. He felt a flutter in his chest as her brown eyes flashed towards the house and he shook his head, confusedly.

But he could soon hear the shriek of Hinata, angry that Neji had somehow slipped his grasp and had walked home himself.

"NEJI? NEJI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Hinata screamed and Neji's eyes grew wide with fright.

"Damn, the crazy woman! Why can't she go to some mental asylum and find a guy there!" he muttered as he raced inside the house and slammed the door behind him.

As he was taking of his jacket, a cough behind him startled him. Turning around, his eyes grew wide with dread.

Standing before him, his arms crossed regally, stood Hiashi. He rose an eyebrow as Neji hastily bowed, his cheeks flushing.

"Neji... hello..." Hiashi said, his eyes flashing amusedly.

Neji stuttered, "Hello, Hiashi-sama..."

Hinata burst in and Hiashi shook his head. After giving a glare to Neji she raced away to the stairs and Neji's fear grew deeper.

"So, my nephew. How is your punishment coming along?" Hiashi asked.

Neji gulped. "Uh...really well. I asked TenTen if she wanted to come on a tour with me, and she accepted.." It was the truth, after all. He didn't have to say that he ruined it all by snapping at her and now they were enemies.

Hiashi nodded, appreciatively. "So, I guess there is no problems for me to invite their family over for dinner tonight, is there?"

Neji's eyes bulged. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Hiashi shrugged, innocently. "Since you two are such good friends, I will give you the honors of asking their family."

Neji shook his head slowly. "You can't be serious!"

Hiashi just smiled, knowing he had caught Neji. "Oh yes I can. Put your jacket back on and head over there. Ask them politely, using all your manners!"

Neji stared at him pleadingly and Hiashi just clapped his hands, signaling the cook and walked off. Neji was left alone in the hallway and he let out a groan.

"Great. Just great. I will have to cross over to Enemy Territories. This is JUST GREAT!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TenTen sat at the table, humming as she looked around the kitchen.

"Today is my day to make dinner...but what should I make?" she said, as she opened the refrigerator and peered in. Just as she thought.

They REALLY needed to go grocery shopping!

Her father walked in as she was frantically looking through the cupboards. "What's wrong, TenTen?" he asked.

TenTen shoulders drooped. "We need to buy GROCERIES! It was all Takuro's fault! I swear, the minute we bring in the groceries, it's gone in about ten seconds flat. Grr..."

Her father chuckled chuckled. "Hey, we'll just order out!"

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Her father scratched his head. "I wonder who'd be at the door..." he muttered as he walked over to open it.

TenTen just shrugged and headed to the phone. But just as her fingers touched the receiver, a familiar... veeeeery familiar voice that made her blood boil with fury on more than one occasion began to speak.

"Hello, ummm…. Family. I am here on behalf of the Hyuuga Family and as neighbors, we would like to extend in invitation tonight at six o'clock. If your family would be so gracious as to accept our invitation for dinner at our house, we would be... more than happy."

TenTen eyes narrowed. That useless, disgusting, arrogant, self centered, despicable...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screeched as she hurried to the door. Neji stood in the doorway, a rather unpleasant expression on his face. He turned his cold eyes to her.

"Please, little girl, I am trying to talk with your father," he said , his voice clipped with steel.

TenTen's eyes bulged. "LITTLE? A LITTLE GIRL? IS THAT WHAT YOU CALLED ME?"

Neji turned his gaze to her dad. "I think you should take your daughter to a doctor...she clearly needs a hearing aid."

Neji then smiled evilly at TenTen. "How old are you little girl? Grade five? Six?"

TenTen looked like she was ready to rip open his throat cut out his heart and chop him into miniscule pieces.

Her father looked between the two of them confusedly. "Do you two...know...each other?"

Neji raised his eyebrows. " I am sorry, but I do not know anybody under the age of twelve..."

TenTen blurted, "Shut up you arrogant ass, you know that I am in your class and that you are the world's most despicable ass and you should burn in hell!"

Neji mock gasped as her father gaped at his innocent daughter.

"What words from such a little girl? I hope you have raised her properly, with all due respect. Yet such manners?"

He glared at his daughter and smiled politely at TenTen. "Tell the Hyuuga Family that we humbly accept their invitation. Would you like to come in, maybe for some tea?"

A flash of disgust crossed his face but he quickly hid it as he bowed. "I must be getting home. You can be sure that I will inform my uncle of your decision. See you tonight at the Hyuuga Mansion at six o'clock."

He smirked at TenTen who just gave him an venomous glare and trotted away, quite pleased with himself.

As he left, TenTen's dad turned to her. "We need a talk, young lady!" he said, sternly.

"But...But...But..." TenTen stammered as the door closed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

At six o'clock, TenTen's family headed outside dressed up in formal clothes. Takashi (a/n: I finally named TenTen's dad!) got behind the wheel of his car and started to back from the driveway.

"So where is the Hyuuga Mansion again?" he asked, switching gears into drive.

TenTen said, " Um...next door..."

Takashi sweat drooped as he turned in on the Hyuuga Mansion's expansive driveway and was told by and usher to park in an extensive parkway. Everything was expansive and extensive and…

Takuro grumbled, "How long are we supposed to be here again?"

Takashi turned to reprimand him but the grand (and I mean GRAND) doors opened and revealed Hiashi in a suit (a/n: GASP!). He smiled.

"The … Family! Thank you so much for accepting my invitation! Come in, come in! It's cold outside!" he said, warmly as he ushered them in.

TenTen sullenly walked inside met by a large, nearly ballroom like front foyer and a crack in the doorway revealed a heavily decorated dining room. Her eyes swept the mansion.

Really, REEEALLLY rich, weren't they?

As Takuro grumbled under his breath, and Takashi continued his polite chit chat with Hiashi , two girls walked in, followed by a handsome, sullen boy. His expression matched TenTen's , inch by inch!

Neji growled at the sight of TenTen and TenTen growled back. Takuro looked between the two and saw the instant sparks of fury that electrocuted the air between the two of them. Instantly, his eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Who is that idiot?" he said, not disguising the malice in his voice.

TenTen snickered as Takashi elbowed Takuro warningly.

Hiashi looked up and smiled warmly. "Oh, you reminded me. These are my daughters and my nephew." As the introductions were made, Hiashi told everyone to go into the living room.

Everyone began to talk as they headed for the living room. TenTen and Neji were left in the front parlor.

Suddenly the glare that rested so faithfully on TenTen's face, turned into a flirtatious smile. Neji jerked at the change.

"Hi, Neeeeeeejiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she purred as she sidled up to him.

Neji stared at her as if she had had gone mad. "Did you get rabies or something? There is a hospital for the mentally challenged near here…"

TenTen coughed and then smiled at him, grabbing him by his collar. "Actually, I'd like to stay with you..."

Neji's eyes grew wide but then TenTen squeezed something in her hand and then a barrage of red paint splattered on his face and his clothes!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and TenTen nearly fell over laughing, a bottle of red paint in her hands.

"S-S-Serves you right!" she gasped between fits of laughter and Neji threw her a dirty look.

"You are SOOO going to get it!" Neji growled through clenched teeth and turned away, stomping up the stairs.

TenTen just shook her head, wiping away a tear of laughter. Oh, he didn't know the other tricks up her sleeve. Really. Up her sleeve. I mean it. Literally.

-Cough-

Well, TenTen went into the dining room to chat with the family and Neji was left in his room, changing into more suitable clothes and all the while thinking about his next prank. He was going to make sure her visit would never be forgotten!

Evilly, he took out the box under his bed that was clearly labeled, '**Old School Pranks.' **She was going to get it!

**Soo…**

**What do you think will happen next chapter? Hmm?**

…**I still can't imagine it…**

**HIASHI WEARING A SUIT! **


	7. In which pranks lead to heat

**In which pranks lead to heat **

Candlelight flickered on the table, as spurts of laughter and conversation surrounded the table. As darkness fell like a velvet cape over the sky, a cheery atmosphere enveloped the Hyuuga Mansion. Food was served, exclamations resounded, and delightful jokes were made.

And of course, our two little pranksters were glaring at each other the whole time.

"I think I should go get the first course," Hiashi announced, getting up.

Neji stood up as well , and smiled grimly at his mother. " That's alright , mother. I'll get it for you!"

As he walked into the kitchen, he grabbed the serving plate from the cook and sprinkled mounds of salt on one of the plates. He used a bit of genjutsu to make sure the plate went to TenTen.

Then he took a glass of water and filled it with vinegar. He then mixed it thoroughly with water and spelled it as well, to make sure it went to TenTen. One of his cousins, Hanabi, came in and grabbed the other plates as well.

They walked into the dining room, and everyone started to clap as they set the plates down. TenTen resumed her glaring at Neji and Neji settled into his seat, glaring as well, but a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"Here you go!" Hiashi said cheerfully as she passed around the plates. TenTen grabbed a plate and a glass of water and Neji stared at her out of the corner of her eye. This was going to be good...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino yawned as she settled down on the couch. Takashi had asked her if she had wanted to come, but she declined, saying she wanted to stay at home. She had ignored TenTen's pleading looks and before TenTen had left, Ino left her with some advice.

"Never accept ANYTHING Neji gives you alright?"

She hoped that TenTen was going to have a -cough- uneventful dinner.

She leaned back against the cushions and grabbed the remote control as she flipped through the channels. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who would it be at this time?" she mumbled as she got up from her rather comfy position and stalked over to open the door.

Suddenly a crash of thunder sounded as her fingers touched the doorknob. Ino jerked back, her eyes wide. She peered out the window and gasped

"It's not even raining! There are no clouds! So why is there thunder?"

Suddenly all the lights flickered out in the house. Ino let out a stifled shriek as the doorbell rang again.

"Don't worry, something must be wrong with the electrical circuit, you can check later, don't worry..." She repeated as she opened the door, ever so slowly.

The door creaked, (which she was absolutely sure it didn't, because Takashi had oiled the hinges just yesterday) and standing before her was a huge scarecrow, shadowed by the dark.

"AHHH!" Ino screeched and stumbled away, but the scarecrow had opened it's mouth and green ooze spurted out, hitting her on her chest, stomach and face.

"EWWWWW! AHHHHHH! EWWWWWWWW!" She yelped, not sure which one scared her most. The scarecrow began to laugh, it's body shadowed and it's laugh haunting and deep.

But as Ino inched away, her breathing fast, her heart thumping against her chest, it's beats pounding against her throbbing ears, the scarecrows laughs began to sound more human, not deep and haunting anymore, and the thunder was gone, even though the lights were still cut down.

The laugh was familiar... She had heard it waaaaaay too many times...

"SHIKAMARU?" she screeched.

The scarecrow burst into more laughter as it pulled it's head off and there, with flashing, mysterious black eyes and hair stood Shikamaru Nara, the master prankster of all time.

"HA! You should have seen your face! Oh my god, that was soooooo funny!" Shikamaru gasped through fits of laughter.

Ino growled. "That is so not funny! You scared me half to death!"

Shikamaru just gasped for breath as he took off the scarecrow clothes, dressed in khaki pants and a blue shirt. He just grinned as Ino tried to calm her pounding heart.

"How the hell did you do that? Why did you do that? Most importantly, you are going to be DEAD when I'm done with you!" Ino screamed as she leapt at Shikamaru trying to land a punch.

Shikamaru just grabbed her around the waist and swung her inside the dark house and closed the door. Ino couldn't see Shikamaru and could only feel his hands around her waist. It gave her a fluttery feeling deep inside her chest, but the feeling that was dominating her right now was her ego and Shikamaru sure as hell deflated it!

"Let me go, Shikamaru and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she yelled.

Shikamaru laughed.

"Fine! Bye!" he said and his hands left her waist and she could hear his step as he went to the door. The door clicked shut.

"Thank you, God!" she muttered. "What the hell was that fool thinking? I swear, he's going to get it tomorrow!"

She began to walk carefully, through the hallways, putting one foot ahead of the other, trying to find the kitchen. She knew that in one of the cupboards, there were some candles.

"Damn!" she swore as she nearly ran into a vase. She stumbled away from it and she could hear her head crack as she stumbled against the table and hit her head against the edge.

She fell to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was worried black eyes swirling around in her sight and soft words, "Ino? Ino, speak to me!"

Drowsily, she mumbled, "Shikamaru...my Shikamaru..."and slipped off into darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiashi rose his glass and clinked it with his fork. The table quieted as he spoke.

"Here's a toast to the new (a/n: Insert last name of your choice here) family! Welcome to the neighborhood!"

Takashi grinned as everyone clinked their own glasses. Hiashi grinned. "Time to eat!"

Everyone dug into their food eagerly and TenTen took a spoonful of her food. As she ate, a disgusting taste filled her mouth and she nearly gagged.

"Is something wrong?" Takashi whispered at TenTen. TenTen shook her head and reluctantly ate another piece. This time, it was too much. With a "Yuck!" she spit out the food into her napkin.

Everyone at the table quieted. "What's wrong, TenTen?" Hiashi asked. Neji could not hide the smirk growing on his face.

TenTen shook her red face. "Nothing, Nothing, I just need some water..." She grabbed her class and downed it quickly. NOW, her face turned pale and quickly shifted into a sickly green as she raced for the washroom. Miraculously, she found it and they could hear her –ahem- emptying her guts.

Neji had to hide his snigger by turning it into a cough as everyone leapt from the table to find out if TenTen was okay.

As TenTen walked in, pale and angry, Neji leaned back against his chair and said to no one in particular, "Great food, isn't it?"

TenTen nearly leapt at him in her fury, but a warning glance from Neji stopped her. She dropped into her chair. Time for REVENGE!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All she woke up to was a splitting headache. A blur of light hovered over her as she groaned from pain. Clutching her throbbing head, she tried to rise.

She found that she was on a couch, her head hurt badly, everything was dark, there was two candles in front of her and a black haired boy was standing next to her saying, "Ino, love, I was worried sick!"

Well actually, no.

This BLACK HAIRED BOY was sitting on the couch, leaned back and popping a can of coke, watching the basketball game on the T.V.

"Oh, he just missed it! By like one inch! Oh, god, why'd you have to send him out! He didn't foul, that other player ran into him! Oh my god, they're going to score. Score, Score... THEY SCORED!" He jumped up, spilling coke all over Ino.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as Shikamaru jumped from the surprise.

"Oh...hehe...your awake..." Shikamaru stuttered.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Like you'd even care."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest and Ino got up growling under her breath.

"You are the worst person on EARTH, Shikamaru! Just go to hell, and give us all a break!" she said venomously as she trotted towards the kitchen, blinking to hold off a headache. The throbbing seemed to have died down, but she could feel a pulsing ache at the top of her head.

Great. She was pranked by Shikamaru, the lights went out, smacked her head on the corner of a table, and woke up to Shikamaru spilling coke on her. Just a great evening, wasn't it?

Shikamaru rushed up to her. "Look, I'm sorry, alright?"

Ino ignored him, as she headed for the garage. The moon was shining high as she opened the garage, looking for the power circuit. Annoyingly, Shikamaru was right behind her, helping her open the garage, helping her pick her way through all the tools and bikes..

Ino stared at him, confusedly. Was he trying to apologize for the way he treated her? Well, he may have actually changed!

Ino shook her head in confusedness as she opened the power circuit... suddenly, a huge splash of the same green ooze that Shikamaru had squirted at her, splattered onto her. She leapt back, screeching in horror. As she finally regained her senses, she could hear Shikamaru laughing his head off.

"Oh, the old tricks...always the best!" Shikamaru sputtered. Ino was now through. She hated his guts!

"Look, Shikamaru." she said through clenched teeth, the tone of her voice commanding attention.

"I do not want to put up with your pranks. I have no idea why your here. You're making my life hell ever since I came to Konoha and I don't know why I bother with you. Don't you ever feel guilty the way you treat others? Get your act together and leave, because I NEVER want to see your face again!"

Shikamaru stood there, illuminated by the moon through her whole speech. His expression was serious as he turned around. Ino sighed. Wow. She never thought she had it in her...

All of a sudden a hand grabbed hers and swung her in a circle making her squeal in horror as she twirled and landed against someone's chest. Looking up slowly, she met the intense eyes of Shikamaru.

"I still want to see you, my Ino. I still want to see you..." he whispered, his voice deep and thorough. She shivered as he swung her away from him and his hand let go of hers, his footsteps resounding in the dark as he walked away.

Ino was left with a pounding heart and the feel of Shikamaru's body against hers still around her. She had to breath a couple of times before she could feel slightly normal again.

She bent down and touched the green ooze and smiled slightly. Shikamaru Nara...the master of pranks...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TenTen smiled as dessert came riding in. After her vinegar and salt accident, she was nearly on the edge of rage. She was going to make sure that smirking Hyuuga boy went down!

She smiled as Hiashi announced, "Vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup, people! Hope you like it! There will be some apple pie for others who don't want it! Alright?"

Everyone just squealed at Hiashi's announcement and dug into their ice cream. TenTen leaned back evilly, watching as Neji poured huge amounts of chocolate syrup onto his ice cream. He looked at his ice cream strangely, but shrugging, he took a huge spoonful and swallowed it all.

TenTen snickered as she watched Neji's face. It turned pale first.

Then purple.

Then blue.

Then red.

Then green.

And he leapt up, running for the washroom as well. Everyone stared at each other wide eyed as they could hear Neji emptying his guts as well.

"Twice? In a day?" Hiashi muttered as everyone raced over to the hallway to check if Neji was okay.

TenTen leaned back in her chair. Life was good. After switching the syrup bottle, with another filled with mud and water, carefully mixed to look like chocolate syrup, she knew that Neji would be livid.

And livid he was! Neji came back, a dark red aura around him, looking like he wanted to rip out TenTen's throat.

Hiashi coughed as they all settled down, finishing their desserts subdued. He cleared he throat and said with his eyes on TenTen and Neji.

"I am so sorry for tonight's events. I have no idea how such...events could've happened. I hope that you will forgive us..." he trailed off, his face ashamed.

Takashi quickly rose. "No, no, we had a wonderful time! I loved the food, and my family loved the variety! We are lucky to have you as neighbors."

TenTen and Neji both held back a grimace. Lucky? Yeah, right!

As Takashi and Hiashi talked, the whole family jumped as they could hear music coming from the front parlor.

Hiashi grinned. "How 'bout some dancing?"

Neji's cousins began to giggle, as some guys walked in and took their arm. TenTen stared at them confused. Where did they come from? Were they servants? Or friends? Or what?

Takuro growled. "Dance? Where did this come in? Our plan was to have dinner, leave and we're all happy!"

TenTen nodded, her face scrunching up as the Hyuuga's spread out around the ballroom.

Hiashi suddenly winked at Neji and pointed towards TenTen. Neji stared at her, with full, complete horror. He shook his head as hard as he could, but Hiashi gave him a stern glance and Neji's heart dropped.

Neji turned as slow as he could to TenTen who stood on the sidelines with her brother. He went up to her and muttered, "I have to dance with you..."

TenTen stared at him, wondering if he was talking to her. "Huh?'

Neji glared at her. "I have to dance with you, are you deaf?"

TenTen glared back. "Shut up, you complete asshole, I am so not..." but then she stopped, seeing the look on Takashi's face, "...going to wait around here, I'm going to dance! Let's dance!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

Neji grew wary, as TenTen reluctantly took his hand, making sure they were only touching fingers as he led her out to the center. Hoping for a fast song, he waited for the next song to come. Suddenly, a romantic slow love song came on and both TenTen and Neji groaned.

"No..." they both whined.

Carefully, Neji put his hands on her waist and TenTen put her hands on his shoulders. They danced with a feet of distance between them, glaring at each other the whole time.

"You know, this whole prankster business could've been totally avoided if you had kept you trap shut and didn't try to diss me up!" TenTen muttered, angrily.

Neji gaped at her. "Right. Your the one who called me, and let me quote,'self indulged idiot.'"

TenTen huffed, disbelieving. "Really. So the time you took me and Ino's underwear and posted it on the flag pole was just 'payback' for me calling you a 'self indulged idiot.'"

Neji nodded. "Yeah! And remember today? You squirted red paint at me!"

"You put vinegar and salt in my food!"

"You switched the chocolate syrup with mud!"

"You are so going to get it, Neji!"

"You are going down, TenTen!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

As this fight was going, they were totally unaware that they had moved so close, their noses were almost touching and their bodies were squished together. The music stopped and everyone started to clap at the pair.

TenTen and Neji stared at each other, horrified, then at the crowd, then at their position and leaped away from each other.

"EWWWWWWWW! COOTIES!" They screeched and everyone sweat dropped. The night really was eventful for our hero and heroine, oh and for Shikamaru and Ino as well. The heat is rising, very Veeeeerrrry quickly! Better put it out before out characters do something they regret! Like...fall in love!

Ew! Cooties!

**Omgshness! I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updater in a while...**

**It's just...I didn't feel like writing**

**XD**

**And guess what's on Wednesday?**

**MY BIRTHDAY!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	8. a letter to the readers

**Ok, I'm gonna tell you all right now.**

**I never wrote this story.**

**Me, as in K R I S T E N. **

**The real Transistortion.**

**My friend had found a story in my favorites titled: Mischievous Love.**

**She thought it would be fun to take the story and change it a bit.**

**Changing the character names and places.**

**Many of you seem to like this story a lot, so I'll ask you: Should I delete it?**

**Yes or No?**

**Remember, don't explode on me, _I never did this._**


End file.
